poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Protect the Chest of Light
They put the Chest in the Cave Lobomon: Alright. I think we're done. Eggman: Good. Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon gonna leave Decoe: Doctor Eggman... But it's about that shooting star I was talking about it- Eggman: No time for that. I'll not having those nonsense about some shooting star Becoe: But Eggman! Most shooting stars twinkle for s bit and then they go out. But that one, it kept on sparkling and shining even after it crashed down. Well, what if it's really a big enormou, priceless Gemstones? Eggman: Gemstone? Why didn't you say it! Listen, Men! Agunimon: Hmm? Eggman: We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I say, step away. I trust you can see to thing till I return... Loweemon: Yes. When Sonic the Hedgehog gets here. We'll be waiting. They left Minutes later Sonic saw Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon guarding the Chest Sonic: Shush. That Egghead... Looks like he's found himself a new recruits. I'll sped down there and distract him. Amy, Knuckles, you move in and grab the chest. Sonic went back down in sped Sonic: Hey! You! Agunimon: Who are you? Are you Sonic the Hedgehog? Sonic: That's me! Loweemon: You can't have it. They are Fighting and they stop Agunimon: Tell us, why did you want the light for? Sonic: Huh? What "light"? Amy: Sonic! We got it! She and Knuckles carried it Sonic: Amy! What are you doing!? Agunimon: Hey! They are running and then Amy got trip and the Chest has opened, it contained jewel and Gold Knuckles: Careful. Amy: My bad. Agunimon: What are those? Sonic: Those are Treasure from Eggman. Jewel, Gold, Pearls and even Rings. Lobomon: So I've been guarding a pile of Treasure. Sonic: Let me guess, he tricked you, right. Agunimon: Yeah. Listen, Sonic. We're sorry we hurt you. Sonic: What are you worried about? I always like to have fun for my speed. So whats you're name? Agunimon: Agunimon. Lobomon: Lobomon. Loweemon: Loweemon. Sonic: Alright, then... Where did Eggman go? Loweemon: He said he wants to find the Shooting Star. Sonic: (Gasp) Oh No! Tail is in Trouble! I better go there, and save her! Amy, Knuckles! Guard the Treasure til I'll return! Both: Okay! Agunimon: We better go. He, Loweemon and Lobomon left They're gonna leave and they heard a noise Amy: Help! Knuckles: Help us! They went back to the Cave and saw many Unversed coming Agunimon: Unversed! We'll take care of them! They are fighting them and they defeated them Knuckles: Wow! You really kicked their butts for this. Agunimon: Quite. They heard Eggman Coming Eggman: (Voice) I have return! Knuckles: Eggman? Agunimon: You better hide. Both: Alright. They are hiding from Eggman Loweemon: All Secured. Eggman has arrived with Tails tied up Agunimon: Who's that? Eggman: Sonic's Best Friend, Tails. Loweemon: Can we take a look at him? Eggman: Sure. He give Tail to them Eggman: (Laugh) So as long as I have his friend. Sonic demise is about assured. He laugh and then Tail stomp Eggman's foot Eggman: Ouch! It revealed Agunimon got him free Eggman: What are you doing? Agunimon: You know, I didn't give it that much thought. We're doing what our hearts told us. Eggman: Why you! He heard a noise Eggman: What was that? He saw Tick-tock Crocodile Eggman: (Scream) Not him! I'm out of here! Both: Eggman! Wait! Decoe and Becoe went off Knuckles: Alright! We did it! Amy: We Finally defeated Eggman. They went it the Chest, and Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon look at the Crystals Shine and it reminds them about the Stars with their fiends Flashback has started Loweemon: That every star up there is another world. Agunimon: Like the one at the Three Moons. Kazemon: Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon. Kotemon: Kumamon, Bearmon. Lobomon: It looks like there are many other worlds like ours. Socerymon: Of course, hard to believe there are so many World's out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns Kotemon: Hmm, I don't think I quite get it. Kumamon: Like, they're just like us, Kotemon. Kotemon: How come? Lobomon: You'll find out someday, I'm positive. Kotemon: Oh really? You all been with the Digidestined to save the Digital World from Lucemon. They laugh Flashback has ended Knuckles: Aw, man! It's empty! Amy: All the Treasure are gone. Agunimon: Did you two really want the jewels and gold that badly? Knuckles: Yeah. But we don't care about that. Amy: Sonic wants us to take care of treasure. Loweemon: Listen to me- put all your item that's really special to you in there. And that will be your treasure. Both: Yeah! Amy::That's a great idea! Thank! They take the Chest Lobomon: Kind of makes us wonder- what we'd put in there. Loweemon: Yeah. Agunimon: Me too.